1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for preparing letters for mailing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of machines exist for automating port ions of the task of preparing letters for mass mailings and target mailings. It is recognized that the response to a mass mailing is on the order of two percent. Conversely, the response for target mailings is on the order of twenty-four percent. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a high speed system for preparing letters for the mails which would be particularly adapted for target mailings.